1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental devices used to clean teeth and gums. More specifically, the present invention concerns a dental device presenting bristles extending from a circumferential surface that provides effective teeth and gum cleaning when the device is chewed and/or brushed across the teeth.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is desirable to regularly clean teeth and gums in order to facilitate the prevention of tooth decay, gingivitis, and periodontal disease. There are devices known in the art for cleaning teeth and gums, such as toothbrushes and high speed polishing equipment. In some situations, however, use of these prior art instruments for effective dental hygiene is inhibited by the nature of the dentigerous user. For example, pets and some people (e.g., young children, impaired individuals, etc.) who cannot wield the instrument themselves, bite down on and/or chew on the instrument when a second party attempts to clean the user""s teeth and gums. This biting down and/or chewing on the instrument frustrates the cleaning process, can damage the instrument, and may deter regular cleaning in the future. Furthermore, prior art toothbrushes typically require a conventional up-and-down stroke along the surface of the teeth to optimize the cleaning effect. This conventional stroke is difficult to achieve in an uncooperative dentigerous user.
Prior art products have been developed to facilitate maintaining the dental hygiene of pets. For example, known prior art products include toothbrushesxe2x80x94modeled after those for self-use by humansxe2x80x94, consumable chew products, and non-consumable xe2x80x9cchewsxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94toys that use the act of chewing to enhance dental hygiene. These prior art products are problematic and have several limitations. For example, a toothbrush cannot effectively clean a pet""s teeth when the pet is chewing on the brush. Moreover, toothbrushes do not encourage playful behavior between the second party brusher and the pet. The chews (consumable and non-consumable) do not effectively clean all of the surfaces of the teeth, do not provide gingival stimulation, and do not efficiently provide subgingival particle release.
The present invention provides an improved dental device that does not suffer from the problems and limitations of prior art devices as set forth above. The inventive device provides bristles extending from a circumferential surface that provides effective teeth and gum cleaning when the device is chewed and/or brushed across the teeth.
A first aspect of the inventive dental device of the present invention broadly includes a body presenting a multifaceted bristle-supporting surface extending substantially around the circumference of at least a portion of the body. The inventive device also broadly includes bristles fixed relative to, and extending from, the facets of the bristle-supporting surface.
A second aspect of the inventive dental device of the present invention broadly includes a base defining first and second opposite ends along a longitudinal axis, a handle extending from the first end, and bristles fixed relative to, and extending from, the second end. The handle and the bristles extend in generally opposite directions.
A third aspect of the present invention concerns a method of cleaning teeth and gums. The method broadly includes the steps of inserting a brush that has a generally cylindrical arrangement of bristles into the mouth of another and moving the brush while the other chews on it.
A fourth aspect of the inventive dental device of the present invention broadly includes a body presenting a circumferential surface and flexible bristles fixed relative to, and extending from, the surface. The body defines a generally curvilinear cross-sectional shape. The bristles include a first bristle extending along a first line of extension and a second bristle extending along a second line of extension. The first and second lines of extension converge as they extend away from the surface.
A fifth aspect of the inventive dental device of the present invention broadly includes a body presenting a circumferential surface and flexible bristles fixed relative to, and extending from, the surface. The body defines a generally circular cross-sectional shape.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.